The Final Battle: Kishin Asura Vs Maka Albarn
by TheeHarleyQuinn
Summary: This one shot is a twist on the ending of the actual Anime, Soul Eater. I took parts of the actual story and made it my own. Maka is put with all her friends in the last battle against the Kishin, will she survive? Or will she perish, along with all her feelings left unsaid.


"Soul please! Please wake up! I'm begging you! Please don't leave me! " The small blond girl with long pigtails, held the lifeless white haired boy in her arms.

"Maka stop it! There's no point, he's dead,please just," The male with the star on his shoulder breathed out, "Just come with us"

He looked on helplessly, towards the hysterical female.

"Liar! Soul would never leave me!," She looked at Blackstar, eyes welling up with water, "Soul please, you have to wake up! Show them!"

Maka shook the boy in her arms slightly, and brushed aside his hair, tears streaming down her face.

"Just take her! We don't have anymore time!," Death the Kid yelled out towards Blackstar,

"Please just take her away." The last but if his sentence, choked.

Blackstar hung his head in defeat, before running towards her, and with one swift movement, flung her over his shoulder.

"No! Stop it! Please! PLEASE STOP IT! Put me down!" Maka squirmed in his arms, pushing and pulling, as much as she could, to free herself from his tight grip. She desperately wanted to fling herself back onto her partners lifeless body.

" I can't do that Maka!," Blackstar stopped moving abruptly "I promised Soul," He patted her back, trying to comfort the female over his shoulder, "I'm not leaving you here." The blue haired boys voice sounded firm, but forced, as if trying to convince himself that leaving Soul _was_ the right decision.

"Noo! Somebody, take him!" Maka wailed louder, her blurry sight becoming more obscure, the further they got from Souls body.

"Look out!" Kid screamed out.

Maka felt herself being propelling through the air, before crashing down to the floor. "Blackstar!" Maka stood up, still in a daze from the fall, and attempted to run towards her friend.

"I'm okay, just get this damn thing off of me."

Maka and Death the Kid began to push the large, ceiling pieces that had caved in on him.

"Yeow!" The blue haired boy gave a large yell , "Man that hurts," He cringed at his own pain, forcing himself to keep wiggling free.

"Blackstar!" Maka cried out, again limping her way to his side. She sat down, and clutched his head to her chest.

"Oww Maka, I said it hurts." The boy grunted, and pulled away.

"S-sorry" The pigtailed girl sniffled.

"Thanks though, Maka" Blackstar made an effort to smile up at the tearing girl.

"Can you walk, Blackstar?" Kid rushed them, "We need to keep going, before the whole place falls."

"Yeah, I can walk but, I don't think I can keep dragging you on my shoulders, Maka" Blackstar looked back, and forth from the girl to the other male standing before him. "You have to promise to keep moving forward, for Soul"

The tears began to well up in her eyes, as she remembered her partner far behind them. "Okay, I will." She stood with shaky legs, and helped hoist Blackstar up. "For Soul, Crona, Stein, and everyone else, who died killing that Kishin!" Her vision blurred as she remembered all of her friends, but she willed her legs to walk forward.

* * *

"That's the entrance, we are almost out!" Maka cried out in joy, looking at the archway, that once held up the academy.

"Finally!" Blackstar yelled, and began to limp faster towards the door.

"Hey don't go so fast! You'll get hurt again, idiot!" Kid called towards the half sprinting boy. "Wait up!" He grinned at his determined friend, and ran to catch up to him.

Maka smiled and started to jog as well before, she stopped in her tracks. All she could hear was her heart beating in her ear drums, and what sounded like her own muffled screams of warning.

A horrific sight lay in front of her Blackstar, Tsubaki , Kid, Liz and Patty, all unconscious and buried underneath all that, nothing seemed to horrify her more, than the bandage covered man standing at the foot of it all.

"There's no reason to be surprised, it's only natural that I am the one still standing, and they're the ones Who felt before me, like insects. You're are fool if you expected something else."

"Kishin Asura" She could barley bring herself to utter that name. The last time she faced him was with Soul, a battle like no one had ever seen before, a battle that had ended both Soul's life and Asura's. "No, this can't be, you can't be alive." Maka's eyes widened in total fear, as her body shook. "I saw you, I saw you die! You took him from me, you took Soul away for me!" Her fear became raging anger, the evidence of it, flowing as salty tears. "He died, so you would die with him! There's no way you can be alive!"

"Trembling and terrified again Maka, your frustration, and anger towards me, will just make your defeat hurt that much more, weakling" The menacing figure, curled the corners of his lips up, as he stared at the helpless looking girl.

"Stop it! Stop talking, Please!" Maka covered her ears, and shut her eyes tightly, before falling to the ground. "I'm sorry, I failed you. I can't do this without you Soul," She clutched her head harder "You over estimated me." The tears kept pouring down her face, as she bowed her head to the ground.

 _Maka get up, now. Move Maka, you can make it!_ The words Soul had spoken to her, rang in her memory, like a fire alarm.

Maka stood up, and spoke not to herself but straight to Asura "You're right, I am weak, but I have felt worse. Much worse than this, and I repeat to you, this pain is nothing! I'll make you pay for everything you took from me!"

Maka let herself slip unconscious releasing her mothers weapon blood from within, and charged towards the Kishin who's eyes flicked with slight fear.

"What are you?" He breathed.

* * *

When she awoke, Asura stood in front of her, breaking into a million pieces before exploding into thousands of souls.

 _You did it Maka, you really are amazing. the coolest partner ever._

Maka smiled, her partners words echoed in her mind, "Thank you Soul, I'm sorry it took so long." Maka took a sharp,short breath, "I love you,I can't wait to see you again." She let the tears flow freely, before sinking into the darkness that had taken her lover.

* * *

 **Quinn's Note~**

 **Hey guys i really hope you like it! This is my first one shot, so i am really hoping to get a lot of feed back. Thanks for the inspiration and i hope to hear from you guys! Harley OUT! *MUAK* xoxo**


End file.
